A new beginning
by kmb1983
Summary: A JPC fic with a few new characters along the way, set mainly in Dublin
1. Chapter 1

This is the first fic i have ever written so please be nice :) Reviews will be greatly appreciated. This is a fic set mainly around Craig as he starts his new life in Dublin. There should be some John Paul later on.

**Chapter 1**

Craig Dean had been in Dublin for almost a month. He had just started working at a bar near Trinity a few nights a week to help keep his head above water with his rent. Craig was unable to afford the rent on his own so after a month of waiting for John Paul to return to him he realised that it wasnt going to happen, he decieded to advertise for a room mate. 'Right' he thought to himself. 'Lets prepare for operation dont pick a psycho'.

He had arranged to meet 3 of his perspective flatmates in a cute little cofffe bar near to the black swan, the bar he worked.

The first person he was going to meet was a 19 year old who was studying law at trininty.

Chris was not the kind of person that Craig would normally hang aroung with, arrogant and condecending, a gym freak with too much money. He couldnt stand to be around people like this, Craig tried not to be rude to Chris but couldnt help himself, thankfully Chris took the hint and left.

The next person was Hilary, 20 years old and obviously a complete airhead, Hilary was nice enough if not a bit too Carmel Mcqueen, which he had realised wouldnt be such a good thing, having someone around to constantly remind him of what he had lost.

He shook her hand and said "I'll let you know if im interested by the end of the day" and gave her a little smile.

Craig looked at his watch 15.30, 'hmmm' thought Craig 'looks like applicant number 3 is late, great stuff'. He took time to read the information he had infront of him, Robin, age 18, studying art and design. 'Oh great stuff im gonna get stuck with a emo lovely' Craig was thinking this to himself when someone walked in and caught his eye.

Robin looked around to see if there was any sign of a Craig Dean and noticed a young guy with brown hair looking quite lost sat in a corner.

Craig looked over

"Erm Robin?" he asked,

The smiling face infront of him smiled shyly and nodded. They ordered coffee and started talking,

"So tell me a bit about yourself" Craig asked looking over in Robins direction,

"Well im 18 just started at Trinity a month agoim doing a art course and english, and im looking for a place to stay, thats about it really." Robin stated, "wherebouts you from?"

" Im from London but ive spent the past 5 years in a small village in chester. How about you?" Craig replied

"Oh im from a little place in North Yorkshire, just near Whitby. Its called Sleights doubt youve heard of it"

Craig shook his head and said "Nope cant say ive heard of it to be honest"

"Not many people have. Not to worry" Robin laughed

There was deffinatly something attractive about Robin. Short spikey black hair and beautiful green eyes, 'alternative dresser but deffinatly not a emo' thought Craig which caused him to giggle. Robin looked confused.

"Oh erm sorry i was just thinking about something that happened earlier thats all" he smiled.

"So what you like doing, erm hobbies and stuff".

Robin stared talking about going out clubbing, reading books, and a desire for beautiful drawings. Robins eyes began to sparkle when describing pictures and artists, passionate about it.'

Craig listened as Robin described in details favourite artists and writers, Craig loved Robins accent and passionate way in which Robin described things.

'Yes' Craig thought to himself, 'I'm liking Robin'. He had decided to make a fairly quick and spontanious decision.

"Im at a bit of a loose end really but do you think you would be able to move in by the end of the week?" he asked

"Yeah i could probably move in by the end of the day, I've not got much stuff and im staying on a friends sofa at the moment" Robin laughed,

Craig felt a chill down his spine after hearing this laugh for the second time, so innocent and vunerable. "well how bout i gve you a hand and we can get you moved in. You live far from here?"

Robin did that little laugh again "well im actually staying in the flat above this shop"

"So you mean to tell me you only live a two second walk away and you still managed to be late?" Craig laughed back. "So im guessing your not too good at the old time keeping eh?" he asked

"Yeah well you know how it is, i was busy actually got stunk in a lecture at uni. Although must admit i still probably would have been late" was the softly spoken reply.

"Come on then, lets go get your stuff"

As Craig walked up to the flat with Robin he couldnt help but stare, beautiful wasnt the world, striking covered it, eyes that danced and shimmered, a mouth that was so delicate and perfect. Craig couldnt help but think to himself what it would be like to kiss those lips.

'NO' he thought to himself sternly, you cant forget about John Paul that easily, whilst the other part of his brain thinking 'He left you when you needed him the most, he's probably out there getting up to allsorts while your sat here pinning away for him.'

Craig looked across at Robin who was packing a few clothes a way in a holdall, and caught Robin's eye, a connection was made.

'John Paul is in Hollyoaks, Robin is right here' he reasoned with himself.

"You all set then" Craig asked

"Aye" Robin answered

"Right then, time to get you to your new home. Follow me" Craig smiled to his new friend

They got in a taxi and drove the 5 minuite journey in a comfortable silence. They arrived at the flat, Craig turned and grinned "Right here we are home sweet home"

As he turned he found himself being drawn into those big emerald eyes.

Robin smiled and Craig found himself returning it with the most genuine smile he had smiled in the past 26 days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Robin Stephenson climbed the stairs behind Craig and waited for a signal to enter the flat.

"Right here we are" Craig grinned "Home sweet home"

They walked through the front door into a small hallway that had 6 doors leading from it. Craig turned to the door 2nd on the right.

"This will be your room, its not much but got everything you need"

The room was decorated in all neutral colours and furnished with a double bed, wardrobe, chest of drawers and a bedside cabinet. Craig could see a look of worry on Robins face, making the delicate features look fragile.

"Is everything ok Robin?"

"Yeah everything's fine its just, i know im going to make a mess of this place. Everything looks so clean." Robin replied "Not that im messy or anything i just cant seem to keep light colours clean, there was a reason my mum wouldnt let me wear white when i was younger" Robin said with a laugh

Craig felt his stomach twitch when he heard this laugh.

"Dont worry about it, we can just decorate it. Ive got the stuff for my room already just havent got round to doing it yet. Theres a cheap hardware store round the corner, we can go and get you some paint or something tomorrow if you want?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Haha so you dont think im some messy kid then?"

"Nah, im the same me. Usually end up wearing my dinner down my top, more so if its white! Whats that about?!"

"I think its called sods law, not sure though" Robin giggled

'WOW' thought Craig 'Ive know Robin all of 3 hours and im getting these feelings already'. 'This is just great Dean, John Paul would be so pleased to hear your over him so quickly.' Craig was battling with his inner demons, angel on one shoulder, devil on the other. He had been like this for the past month and didnt know which one to listen to. Sometimes he felt split right down the middle, thunder clouds vs sunshine

"Craig. You ok there? you've gone all quiet." asked Robin with genuine concern, noting the look of contemplation on Craig's face

"What? I mean yeah im fine, sorry, erm how about i show you the rest of the flat."

"Okay, sure"

Robin put the holdall on the bed and followed Craig

"This is the front room, its nice, big tv, dvd player, stereo usuall stuff. Right to the kitchen" Craig turned to the second door on the left "As you can see its tiny but got everything you need in here even a dishwasher, because its so small you cant eat in here but thats why there is a table in the room so we can eat there, although if im honest i havent ate at it once since i moved in" he laughed. "I'll put the kettle on and we can have a cuppa" He looked over at Robin, who nodded in agreement. "so front room, kitchen and the next one is the bathroom with a shower might i add, life saver if i do say so myself!"

Robin laughed and smiled 'Craig Dean you are funny and fairly cute, big brown eyes like a lost puppy' Robin pondered

"The door near the bathroom is just a storage cupboard then obviously your room, then my room"

Craig opened the door. The rooms were almost identical in size and colour, except Craigs was slightly more untidy, paint cans in the corner and clothes hung up neatly on the floor! 'Typical student' thought Robin, who looked round and saw a picture of a blonde haired, blue eyed boy on the bedside cabinet. Robin wondered who it was and was just about to ask when they heard the click of the kettle.

"Looks like the kettles boiled. You want tea or coffee? I think theres some hot chocolate somewhere if you want that?" Craig asked

"Coffee is fine thanks" answered Robin whilst thinking 'Mental note to self, ask about that picture later'

They returned to the kitchen and made their coffee in a comfortable silence and made their way to the front room and sat down. Craig stood up and put the stereo on and played one of his random mixed cd's he had made before coming to dublin. When satisfied the volume was at a suitable conversation level he sat back down.

"How do you fancy eating at your table tonight?" Robin asked

"Yeah should be good i'll go get some drink from the off license round the corner, you want take out food aswell because im not much of a cook, in fact the tables not the only thing i havent used since i got here, the oven hasnt been used either." he joked

"I'll cook if you want. Nothing too fancy like, but i do a wicked pasta ala Robin"

"Sounds good" craig replied "What do you want from the shop? Lager, wine, beer. Upto you?

"I'll have a bottle of wine, not bothered which, so long as its not red"

Craig drank the rest of his coffee and looked over towards Robin "I'll go down now. Do you want to make a start on tea?"

"Yup, will do" Robin smiled back

"Right then i'll leave you to cook up this cullinary master piece of yours. Everything you'll need is probably in the kitchen."

"Have you go tomato soup and cheese?"

"Erm yeah, cheese in the fridge and soup in the cupboard above the microwave. The pasta is in the cupboard nearest the sink i think, random spices in the same cupboard."

"Okay then, Should have it up and running before you get back." Robin beamed

"See you in a bit then" Craig turned and walked out the door closing it behind him, thinking about his tea that lay ahead of him, a actual home cooked meal for the first time in a month, cooked by the nicest person he had met in a long time. Craig felt himself smiling again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As he walked down the flight of stairs he turned on to the busy Dublin street. His mind working overtime, 'were these feeling normal, so soon after JP?', 'was it too early to move on?'. These thoughts continued to plague Craig whilst walking the short distance to the shop. He had decided to get a couple of bottle of wine and 12 cans of lager. Tonight was going to be fun, just getting to know each other, having a chat a few drinks and a laugh with a new friend Craig reasoned. He approached the old building and looked up to the first floor where he could make out a shadow in his kitchen window. he put the key in the lock and walked up the stairs to his flat, turning the handle.

"I'm back"

"Great stuff tea wont be long about 5 min. Bloody hell Craig you on a mission to get drunk?!" Robin laughed

"Just thought it would be nice to have a few drinks and a chat, get to know each other a bit better. I mean i dont really know anything about you, other than the course your doing."

"Ditto"

Craig laughed "Thats true i suppose." he glanced round the room "You want me to set the table, you cooked only fair."

"Sure"

Craig put the alcohol in the fridge and headed into the from room. He picked up the table mats from the shelf on his coffee table and placed them on the dining table, feeling a twinge of guilt as he did so. He looked down at the placemats and smirked, house warming pressie off Carmel. She had gave them to JP in the day they left for the aiport, Craig had put them in the front of his suitcase as JP had nowhere to put them. He had forgotten all about them until two weeks ago when he had decided to finally empty his suitcase, he remembered the day he had found them, the tears they brought with them were almost neverending. Craig cried for the first time since he had arrived in Dublin for three hours straight, eventually exhausting himself and falling asleep holding them, as if it would make John Paul closer. He felt a single tear run doown his cheek and wiped it away quickly as he heard Robin shout that the meal was ready.

"Im coming" he shouted back "Just putting the mats down" he lied. What was he supposed to say? He was reminising of good old days gone by? That he was thinking about the guy who broke his heart? Nope he didnt think that would work, and anyway it was in the past, the present was more important.

He walked to the itchen and picked his plate up. "This looks lovely Robin" He looked over and smiled

"Thanks" Robin said shyly "Right you wanna sit down?"

"Yup. I'll be right in just gonna wash my hands. Do you want a bottle of wine opening now?"

"Please, although it is only 5 oclock, i know that if i open that now i'll be drunk by 7!"

"It's a chance im willing to take" Craig chuckled "I havent had a good drink for ages"

"Fair enough but dont say i didnt warn you!" Robin warned playfully

He opened the bottle and poured a large glass, putting the bottle back in the fridge and getting himself a can while he was there, and made his way to the room.

"There you go. One fairly chilled glass of wine, i didnt think did you want the bottle bringing out"

"No its fine, this should last me utill ive eaten anyway."

They ate their tea in silence, both enjoying the meal and relaxing in each others company. As they finished the meal Craog took the plates to the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher, pipcking up more alcohol on his way past the fridge.

"Thought it was time to bring out the bottle" He grinned

"Right lets get drunk"

"I'll drink to that" he raised his can "Cheers"

After 40 minuites of Robin talking he had a better understanding of his new room mate, Robin was 18, had a brother and sister, enjoyed reading and drawing, and had just got out of a year long relationship. Craig listed intentley as he was told how the relationship had fizzled out, realising that there wasnt any more romantic feelings on both sides had decieded to call it a day. Craig couldnt help but think of JP whilst Robin was talking, their relationship had only just started properly, hadnt had the chance to fizzle out, probably never would have but Craig never got the chance to find out what would have been. Craig was snapped out of his daydream but Robin's soft voice.

"Craig?" Robin was concerned, and had noticed Craigs eyes begining to well up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Just thinking about something" he managed to say

"Something or someone?" Robin asked gently

"Someone. Nothing gets passed you does it." He laughed

"Nope, im practically pychic. You wanna talk about it?

Craig wasnt sure what to say. He hadnt spoken to anyone since he arrived about John Paul, would now be the best time, to someone who he hardly knew.

Before he could make his mind up Robin asked "Are you thinking about the guy in the picture on your bedside cabinet?"

"Yeah i am" Craig stated.

"You want to tell me about him, Im a good listener you know" Robin said kindly

Before he could stop himself he was opening his mouth and his heart,all the hurt and grief spilling out of him after being bottle up for so long.

'Looks like your in for a long night" Robin thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Robin had listened for over 2 hours to the story Craig was telling him, it seemed to be the greatest love story ever told even though he knew that most love stories never had a happy ending. He somehow wished that this was different,he could see the pain and suffering in those deep brown eyes in front of him and he knew that this was supposed to have a fairy tale ending.

"So from what your telling me, i guess that this John Paul guy had finally had enough of feeling second best to everything?" Robin stated

"What do you mean?" asked a fairly annoyed Craig after hearing this comment "He abandoned me when i needed him the most, I had given up everything for him and he left me"

Robin knew he was possibly about to over step the line "Well from what you told me it seems like he was always running round after you and you let him, you lead him on in a way Craig, he was looking for a fairytale ending that didnt exist because you didnt want it to be that way"

"Im sorry Robin but you have totally crossed a line here, you dont even know me, how dare you judge me for what i may or may not have done, John Paul wasnt blameless in this whole thing you know?"

"I know. What i am saying is that this guy seemed devoted to you and you let him think that he would be able to have a honest and open relationship with him, which i think you believed would happen untill people actually had to find out about it."

"You know what" Craig said angrily "I loved him with all my heart i had changed my life for him, he was my everything and he left me."

"Have you ever thought what John Paul would have wanted through all of this? Because i can tell you now that he probably had enough, enough of being the person he was, having to lie to everyone, having to lie to himself?"

"What you getting at here?"

"All i am saying is that he needed you more than you needed him. I dont want to go into it but i can imagine that what he is going through is almost twice as bad as you are going through right now. Ive been there i should know"

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Craig asked

"I had just broken up with someone before i came to trinity, We had been together for almost a year, no one knew though, if he had his way no one would ever find out, i couldnt live my life that anymore Craig, i needed more than a few stolen kisses, i wanted commitment and understanding, i got neither because he couldnt admit what or who he wanted. You remind me of him so much Craig but i really want to believe that you want to be with him, if thats the case then you should fight for him, tell him you want him, go and be with him for god's sake"

"Its not that easy, ive hurt him more than i knew was possible, i kept telling him i wasnt gay and that he was the only guy i had ever had these feelings for." Craig stressed

"Yeah so whats changed? Unless you have been lying to him, and yourself?"

"No thats not what im trying to say, what im trying to say is that i may not be so sure anymore, ive started looking at guy's the way i look at girls and it scares me. I never wanted to be this person, im still not sure i want to be that person"

"So youre telling me that you think youre probably gay but cant deal with it, because if thats the case you are about to lose something that is so precious to you and you cant see it."

"I can see it and thats what scares me. i dont want to lose him, i dont want to be without him, god Robin i cant live without him"

Robin looked over to the sobbing guy behind him, he looked at Craig and could see the pain and fear in his eyes

"Well then if thats the case you need to fight for him"

"I know that but how, he wont even answer my calls" Craig replied

"Leave it with me and i'll think of something" Robin looked over to Craig and smiled reasuringly

"Thankyou." Craig said while throwing his arms around the guy infront of him

Robin held the broken man in front of him for a half hour untill he heard the sobs subside.

"We can sort something out im sure of it" He said with more confidence than he felt

Robin was in over his head but he just knew he had to make this work, he had never seen anyone so cut up abut a relationship that had ended, especially not a young guy, he knew that these two were soulmates and more, he needed to get them back together. But how?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Craig woke up with a banging headache. He attempted to open his eyes and groaned as he did so as the light shone through the gap in his curtains. He closed his eyes again and pulled his covers over his head. His mind wandered back to the night before, as thoughts of him breaking down in front of a virtual stranger played on his mind. He realised that it had been the first time he had talked about it to anyone. He'd never been able to talk about it before, there wasnt any one for him to speak about it with. His relationship with John Paul had been a secret for the first five months or so and the last two weeks of their relationship had been kept low-key due to the hurt that they had both caused. Craig however, realised that he had actually felt better than he had done in along time, other than the ridiculous pain in his head that was. He rolled over gently and took a drink of water from the glass at the side of his bed, as he placed the glass back down he looked at the picture of him and the blue eyed boy.

The picture had been taken at Hannah's eighteenth birthday party just a hour before John Paul had told him he was in love with him. A deep regret crossed Craig's mind, after John Pauls declaration Craig made no attempt to stop him running away, he didnt run after him, he wished that he had done though as he knew that as soon as JP had admitted his feelings there was no going back for the two boys as Craig was almost certainly feeling the same but was too confused and cowardly to admit it.

He found himself thinking about the following Monday at school when they were in the art class and JP had told him he was going to leave, the realisation that he was about to lose one of the best things to have ever happened to him became apparent and he had managed to stop him leaving that day by telling him he was his best mate and didnt want to lose him. Craig genuinely believed that this was the best way to work out the feelings he was having for the other lad, by keeping him close.

He thought back to when he was telling Robin what had happened at the football match, how he had beaten up his best mate because he was confused and angry, not to mention scared. He blamed John Paul for the kiss at the dance off a couple of days previously, when he knew that wasnt the case and it had been HIM who had kissed John Paul, but he didnt want to believe it, he was scared of what it had meant, he knew that it had changed his life forever.

Craig sat up in his bed and colsed his eyes tightly as if to erase the painfull memory from his mind. He didnt manage it though, instead he felt a tear fall and roll down his cheek. His eyes snapped open from his almost trance like state at the sound of pans clanking loudly in the kitchen, he had momentarily forgotten about the arrival of his new friend, a friend who hadnt judged him and had comforted him in his hour of need. No matter how hard he tried he couldnt get the dark haired guy out of his mind, he remembered the urge he had to kiss him the night before, he had deffinately found this guy attractive and this worried him.

No matter what had happened in Hollyoaks with John Paul he just knew that this coming year in Dublin would eventually lead him to a path of self-discovery and acceptance of who he was. Maybe then he could find the strength to go get what and more importantly who he really wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Robin had been awake for just over an hour when he heard movement from Craig's bedroom. He decided to nake him some breakfast as a thankyou for letting him move in and also as he felt bad for him after last nights revelations. Robin thought back to last night and remembered the hurt and tears Craig had cried. He still didnt know how to help.

The hardest part of it was the realisation that this was how his boyfriend had been with him, living in denial and fear of being exposed as the person he knew he should have been but couldnt or wouldnt be. however he did genuinely feel for Craig, it hurt him to see him like that. What confused him was that he had felt more than just pity for the adorable brown eyed lad. Robin was unsure of his feelings and shrugged them off as friendly. They were both lost in a strange city, miles away from family and friends. A mutual connection had been made and Robin felt sure than Craig was feeling the same.

Robin took the cup of tea he had made Craig off the kitchen work top and headed to Craig's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in mate"

"Ive brought you a cuppa. I'm making breakfast aswell. Thought you might need it, had a feeling you'd be hungover"

Craig managed a short laugh "You can say that again" and winced at the pain in his head.

"Full english on the way, always helps" Robin stated

He walked over to the bed and put the cup down next to the picture and smiled sympathetically to Craig

Craig moved up in his bed uncomfortably and motioned for Robin to sim down. Robin sat down shyly. A movement that didnt go unnoticed by Craig who thought it was sweet and smiled.

"Pass that over for me" he said nodding his head slightly towards the cup

Robin picked it up and turrned to face Craig

"I just wanted to say, erm..thanks, you know for last night, being so understanding and for not freaking out when i told you" he said with some embarrasement

"It's ok, looks like you needed someone to talk to. Cant keep things bottles up, doesnt make things better you know. A problem shared and all that." he smiled

Craig smiled back "Yeah well thanks again"

The boys eyes connected and they both smiled again

"So anyway breakfast" Robin said quickly

"Sure i'll be out in a bit, just gonna get dressed. Oh and Robinn by the way i like my bacon crispy" Craig laughed

Robin picked up an pillow and went to throw it at Craig, who made a grab for it, grabbing hold of Robins hand as he did so. They looked at each other again. Craig felt his heart skip a beat.

Robin smiled towards Craig "It'll be ready in five ok" he stood up and walked out of the room.

'Oh great' 'Craig thought to himself 'What was all that about. Ok ive got a crush a lad again'. As this sunk in he realised that nothing had happened around him, not sure what he was expecting before, maybe the end of the world. It wasnt a bad thing he was feeling. How could being happy ever be wrong. How could he have thought that all this time. Craig "Im not gay" Dean's road to his own self discovery and acceptance was beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The boys sat down and ate breakfast making comfortable small talk, each asking the other their plans for the Friday night that lay ahead of them.

"I was gonna go down to the union tonight, theres a good DJ on. You fancy it?" Robin inquired

"Dunno mate, not sure if it's my thing really."

"Just give it a go, how do you know you wont like it if you dont try it eh?" Robin stated "And if all else fails just get ratted."

"Well if you put it like that, it dob't sound too bad" Craig said with a grin "What time you thinking of heading down?"

"Bout half seven ish. IS that okay?"

"Tell you what, make it eigt and youve got a deal"

"Done" Robin held out his hand and Craig shook it

"Right i better go see what ive got to wear"

"Jesus Craig you have got like eight hours yet" he said with a laugh.

"Yeah i know, but its the first time ive been out since i got here." he replied sadly "I think i might go buy a new outfit actually." he said thinking outloud

"I'll come with you if you want, ive got no lectures today."

"Sure thing. You can give me a hand picking out a outfit."

"What just because im gay i'll know what suits you?" Robin giggled

"Nah, im just so indecisive."

"Ah you see thats the thing with you bi-sexuals, never know what you want." he said punching Craig on the arm playfully.

"Oh cheers mate" Craig answered pretending to be hurt, he punched him back lightly.

"Come on then, lets get off now" he quipped

Robin raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"You know what i meant." Craig said, his face turning a deep red, not too dissimilar to the colour of his cardie

Robin picked his coat up off the arm of the sofa. "Come on then i havent got all day."

"Just get my wallet, two seconds."

Robin smiled to himself. 'This is going to be a good day' he thought hopefully. Craig walked into his bedroom and picked his wallet up off his bedside cabinet. He hadnt realised he had been smiling until he felt a wave of sadness speard across his face as he look at the picture of the blue eyed boy.

"You coming Craig" Robin shouted

Craig blinked back the tears that were forming behind his eyes and took a deep breath trying to steady himself. Robin appeared in his doorway.

"Earth to Craig." he said warmly

Craig looked up at the boy infront of him and smiled as he felt himself being pulled into those big emerald eyes. "Sorry mate, couldnt find my wallet."

"It's ok, you sorted now?."

"Yup."

He watched Robin walk from the doorwayand looked back at the photograph, he took hold of it sadly and placed it face down on the cabinet. "Right Dean pull yourself together." he mumbled, 'This is going to be a good day' he thought to himself 'I can feel it'.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As the lads made their way down the busy dublin highstreet, laughing and telling rude jokes, Robin realised that they hadnt actually bought anything other than coffee.

"Right mister" Robin said "We came out for clothes and all we have done is drink coffee, about time we actually hit the shops, dont you think?"

"Sorry im no good at shoppingmum used to drag me round the shops for hours. I kinda like to pace myself"

"Well thats fine but we've been out for three hours now and havent even stepped inside a clothes shop, two coffee shops and a shop that sells computer games just isnt good enough, so come on." Robin took hold of Craigs wrist and draged him to the trendy clothes shop at the other side of the highstreet.

"For gods sake man, its as bad as being out with my mum. I'm not coming shopping with you again." he said petulantly

"You do realise that you are worse than a two year old having a tantrum, given that your nineteen acting like a toddler. So you can either get your head out of your backside and stop sulking, or im going to leave you to pick out your outfit by yourself, and judging on what ive seen you weraing in the past two days you sooo need my help" he said cheekily

Robin looked at Craig who was tying to hold back a smile. "Whats wrong with my clothes like?" Craig replied pretending to sound hurt.

"Well for starters, a cardigan really? You are a flat cap and a pair of slippers away from becoming a fully fledged granddad."

"There's nothing wrong with my cardies thankyou very much, i like them."

"Woah one minuite. Did you just say cardies, as in plural meaning more than one? Good job you met me then isnt it?" Robin chanced a look at Craig "Look mate i dont want to embarrass you but you need to show yourself off a bit more."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"All im saying is that your a good looking lad with what im guessing is a decent bod under there. You've heard that old saying 'If you've got it flaunt it', im just saying flaunt it for once." Robin felt himself turning red rapidly as he realised he had just undressed Craig with his eyes.

"Erm... ok then, I dunno where to start though."

Craigs cheeks began turning a lovely crimson colour as he thought to himself how pleased he was that Robin found him somewhat attractive. He found himself looking at Robin, standing there in his tight jeans and long sleaved skinny fit T-Shirt, and couldnt help but wonder what was hiding underneath it. He noticed Robin was blushing, thinking it was because he had seen him staring at him, Craig, not realising that it was due to the impure thoughts that Robin was having about the brown eyed boy infront of him, felt himself blush again. He couged to clear his through, his mouth suddenly becoming dry. He looked away from Robin and picked up a lovely green and white christmas jumper off the shelf!

"What about this?" he said with a straight face

"Erm i dont think so some how Mr Dean do you?"

With that he wandered off towards some shirts. "Craig, come here." he waved his hand over towards him and motioned for him to come over. Craig walked over and looked at the shirt in his hands, and rolled his eyes.

"Dont roll your eyes at me. It's going to look great on you."

"You think"

"Seriously, just try it on thats all im asking, if you dont like it then dont buy it."

"Okay then. I need some trousers or something to go with it though."

Craig noticed that Robin had walked off while he was still in mid - sentence, he followed him over to where the jeans were hanging.

"Ah perfect" Robin said handing them to Craig

"I think i'll need some shoes aswell."

"One step ahead of you my friend, i saw sme over there that will be great with this outfit." he bounded off towards them. Craig followed him like a puppy, his enthusiasm was definately addictive. "Changing rooms now young man." he gave him the shoes he had picked up. "Come out and show me when your ready." He was pterry sure he heard Craig muttering something about being a bossy swine as he entered the changing rooms.

Five minuites later Craig reappeared and was met by a smiling Robin.

"My god, ive just astounded myself with my own good taste." he laughed. "You look great mate" 'great is a bit of a understatement really, amazing would be a start' he thought

"You sure? I mean i think it looks ok, but is it me do you reckon?".

"No its not you thats the point, but its the new you. Seriously though Craig it really suits you."

"Id have never picked out something like this." he pondered out loud "Im just gonna" he said pointing to the changing rooms. He took off his new outfit and put on his Craig clothes and headeed back out, meeting Robin at the till. HE exchanged pleasantries with Paul the shop assistant and paid for his new clothes.

They were about to walk out when Robin said "I forgot something, two minuites" he walked towards the till and picked up a bag. "Nearly forgot my socks."

"Socks?" Craig questioned

"Yeah cool eh!" Robin pulled out a pair of red and black checked socks and a pair of green and yellow striped socks

"Yeah mate, there lovely" Craig laughed "Howay need to get back, ive only got four and a half hours left to make myself beautiful."

"Jesus, i dont think thats enough time, do you?" Robin said with a laugh

"Cheeky sod"

They headed off towards the flat im pterry much the same way they had spent all afternoon, laughing and joking. As they got to the front door Craig stopped.

"Ive had a good day today Rob, great infact, been a while since i had fun." he admitted. He gave Robin a hug. "Thanks mate." Craig pulled away and opened the door.

"Right i'll get the kettle on shall i?" Robin asked

"Yeah im dying for a cuppa, just go and hang these up." he said walking towards his room.

"OK, erm Craig. I had a really good day too" Robin said shyly

Craig made his way to his bedroom and sat on his bed and smiled to himself. He knew that today was going to be a good day, just how good though, he was yet to find out.


End file.
